


Томно

by rwhe



Series: i need your love, i want your love [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Feelings, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwhe/pseuds/rwhe
Summary: просыпаться в одной постели.





	Томно

Просыпаться под приглушенный Шанин голос оказалось приятно.  
  
Чэн вертит головой, смаргивая образы сна, заглядывается на колышущийся подол штор и натыкается взглядом на будто бы сжавшегося Шаня. Шань сидит на краю постели, негромко переговаривается с искаженным голосом по ту сторону связи; пальцы его то сминают, то разглаживают одеяло. Чэн давно не удивляется мысли, что ему бы вечность вслушиваться в затаенную грусть, выискивать нежно и любовно спрятавшееся в рыжих волосах солнце.  
  
— Да, нормально все… — Шань потер ладонью трапециевидную мышцу, напряглась в оранжевом отсвете его спина, — гуляем. В кафе, вот, зашли. Может, в парке еще побродим.  
  
Лучи разрезают тишину, бликами посмеиваются на коже. Чэн тянется к Шаню рукой, пальцами едва касаясь поясничной выемки. Шань оборачивается — и улыбка смягчает его черты. Он пересаживается на бедра Чэна, потягиваясь кошачье, мычит в трубку сквозь губы, ведет головой сонным и грустным жестом.  
  
— Ага, пока, — мелькает экран, Шань откладывает телефон и цепляется за Чэна светлыми радужками. — Прости, что разбудил.  
  
В глазах благодарность и покой, и лень, и много чего еще — Чэн вглядывается, затаив дыхание, а Шань моргает и согревает полуулыбкой. Проводит руками ему по выспавшейся груди, мажет тягуче бедрами — теплота отдается в висках мягким настойчивым пульсом.  
  
Чэну хочется спросить, что мама ему сказала, не нужно ли ему домой, сколько времени у них осталось, как Тянь себя чувствует, но находится только для того, чтобы провести по плечам и пояснице Шаня с отпечатанным на коже узором веревок.  
  
Гуань позволяет ему целовать себя в чистые запястья, шею и щеки, ласкать бордовые отметины, шептать под ребра слова прощения. Чэн еще много раз умоляет говорить, если делает больно, и Шань, поглаживая его по щекам, заглядывает прямо в глаза и без устали клянется.  
  
Ощущение правильного до самых кончиков пальцев обволакивает и ластится в груди спелым чувством. Чэн просит Шаня лечь на спину, а сам переворачивается, подминая под себя — играючи, словно ребенок.  
  
Шань пыхтит:  
  
— Тяжелый.  
  
И в довольствии растягиваются его губы, блестят озорством глаза. Поглаживая Чэна по коротко стриженым вискам основанием ладони, Шань ласково к нему жмется; с последующим шумным вздохом, с потемневшим взглядом кажется, будто Чэну срывает тормоза. Он притирается губами Шаню под ключицу, пропитывая гортань запахом разморенного тела, и давит невнятное.  
  
Кажется, «я свихнусь» или «жарко пиздец».  
  
Шань открывает шею, фырчит, когда Чэн кончиком носа щекотно проводит вдоль, и гладит его, как просящего ласки кота. Чэн отзывается смазанным прикосновением губ, приподнимается на локтях и упирается в его лицо глазами, в которых притаился черт. Подолгу молчит, выискивая в радужках Шаня одному ему понятное, и голову опускает только тогда, когда начинают затекать руки.  
  
— Тебе было хорошо?  
  
Шань проводит пальцами по бороздам на своих плечах, и душа у него трепещет от памяти того, с каким придыханием и с какой бережностью Чэн завязывал веревки; как он покорно склонил голову, когда Шань просил не трогать видные места; как ужесточилось его лицо, стоило Шаню в неловкости своей развести колени, отбросить маску упрямца и дать себя целовать до покрасневших губ и неясных мыслей.  
  
«Господи», — думается Шаню. Сладость воспоминания красками цветет на щеках, сдерживается радостно мелькнувшим меж зубами языке.  
  
— Очень хорошо.  
  
В квартире Чэна всегда спокойно: без стекол от пола, города в огнях неприкрытого уродства, неловких стен и пустоты. У Чэна растения на подоконниках, книги разбросаны на столе, на полу, на кухонном шкафу и по ночам видны звезды. Куда бы Шань ни посмотрел — все пригрето, сердцу мило, и как-то с тоской он учится это любить.  
  
Чэн предлагает на завтрак тосты и говорит, проглатывая «у нас», что молоко закончилось. Слух ему ласкает шутливо-страдальческий Шанин вздох.


End file.
